Pac-Land
'Stage Info' Ever wonder about the world that Pac-Man lives in and what it’s called? Well… now you know. That said, this stage is actually based off the game of the same name which sees Pac-Man journeying through Pac-Land to meet with the Fairy Queen. 'Stage Layout' This scrolling stage begins moving from left to right as the players fight through Pac-Land as it chronicles the journey Pac-Man had to take in order to find the Fairy Queen. At the mid-point, when the players encounter the Fairy Queen, the scrolling of the stage will reverse and now go from right to left as the journey continues. However instead of just taking you back through the path you took to reach the Fairy Queen, the scrolling will take you through new locations as you go through more areas of the game Pac-Land. Hazards Fire Hydrants: Throughout the match there will be fire hydrants that impede your journey. These fire hydrants will shoot out water that can knock you away. This can be quite dangerous if it pushes you towards the edge of the screen as it threatens to scroll past you. Loose Fire Hydrant: There is one fire hydrant in the stage that can actually be pushed aside by a player. Doing so rewards them with the effects of a Super Mushroom causing them to grow in size. Wing Shoes: When the matches reaches the Fairy Queen she’ll spawn a pair of 2D Wing Shoes next to her. The first player that reaches the Wing Shoes will gain a permanent boost to their jumping height for the rest of the match. This happens each time the stage gets to the Fairy Queen and the effects can stack. Invincibility Point: When you get to the canyon area of the stage with the falling log bridge there is a hidden point that you can hit which will spawn a special Pac Item which grants you temporary invincibility as if it were a Super Star. Soundtrack * Area 1 - Dragon Spirit rock-based remix of The Paleozoic Area created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Bravoman Retro Medley - Bravoman medley of the Title Screen and Level One theme from created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Galaga Medley - Galaga medley of various jingles and sounds including the Start Theme, Fighter Captured, Fighter Rescued, and the High Sore Table Theme created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Libble Rabble Retro Medley - Libble Rabble medley of various themes including Level Start, the Main Theme, the two Bonus Level themes, Life Lost, Game Over, and the High Score Table theme created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Mappy Medley - Mappy medley of various songs and jingles including the Start Theme, Main Theme, Bonus Round, Bonus Results, and the Extend jingle created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA84CMW6p5c Metro-Cross Retro Medley - Metro-Cross medley of various themes including Level Start, Main Theme, Level Clear, Time Up, Game Clear, Game Over, and High Score Entry created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Namco Arcade ‘80s Retro Medley 1 - Namco Arcade medley of themes from various Namco games including Galaga, New Rally-X, Mappy, Dig Dug, and The Tower of Druaga created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Namco Arcade ‘80s Retro Medley 2 - Namco Arcade medley of themes from various Namco games including The Return of Ishtar, Dragon Spirit, Wonder Momo, The Legend of Valkyrie, and Thunder Ceptor created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Pac-Land Retro Medley - Pac-Land * Sky Kid Retro Medley - Sky Kid medley of the main themes from Sky Kid and Sky Kid DX as well as the High Score Music from Sky Kid created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Yokai Dochuki Retro Medley - Yokai Dochuki medley of the Main Theme and Round Clear theme created for Super Smash Bros. 4